kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ray422
Episode Category As a reminder, the Infobox episode Template adds Categories automatically so you do not have to add them. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh ok thats why I was wondering why it showed up before I added it Ray422 (talk) 22:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions I'm a bit fussy on the wordings for these, but for good reason. Both you and RapidsLurker15 have been doing a lot of them, so I have to watch them. Usually, I had no problems with any of yours, until today's. A lot of them say "This card is a copy of NAME", when there is obviously a lot of differences between the card, and they aren't a copy. The Bolshack to Bolshack would be a copy, but something like "Starwing" and are definitely not. In that case, they would just be sharing artwork. Yami Michael 23:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sun-Stalk Seed and are a copy though, with only the name/flavor being different. They work the exact same. Yami Michael 23:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I was about to say we should put same images instead of the name since when I read the first part of your message. Yeah that is most certainly true most of the characters DEFINITELY don't have the same name. I'll see to it that the pages are changed to artwork instead of copies. Thanks for informing me of the mistakes, I really appreciate it. Did you fix all the pages? Sorry for my mistakes. Ray422 (talk) 01:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::You still seem to be doing it. Venom Worm in Kaijudo is not close to being the same card in DM, and many others. Unless the card is the exact same (other than name/flavor) then it isn't a copy. Fear Fang or the early Sun-Stalk Seed example is the best example for this. Venom Worm is just the same name/artwork. Yami Michael 00:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I understand. I'll fix my mistakes form now on. Thank you. Ray422 (talk) 01:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions 2 While I appreciate the DMWiki trivia pages you and Rapids do, there is a small problem later on. If a card trivia on this wiki says that a DM card is using its artwork...the card trivia on the other wiki should be saying the same. Basically, the cards should be linking to each other. Trivia for both wikis. Otherwise, later on, a lot of it is missing. I really need to get back to finishing User:Yami Michael/DM+Kaijudo. Yami Michael 02:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. Rest assured I'll add the trivia on the other wiki as well from now on. Ray422 (talk) 15:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Expanding Pages If you want to expand pages though, there are Location pages that need expansion. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Ray422 (talk) 20:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::Anytime Firebreather628 (talk) 00:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Request I know you want to help but please don't upload anymore card images. If you want to create/update card pages for the images that have already been uploaded though that's fine. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I realized it after adding the Reviled. Don't worry I wont add anymore other than the info Ray422 (talk) 20:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::Thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. Ray422 (talk) 21:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Artwork I love the artwork pics, how and where did you find them? --Kyurem147 (talk) 19:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Some of the artwork are from the kaijudo goodie packages and some are from a lost ancient website which I've forgotten. Ray422 (talk) 19:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Corrupted Stalker Sphere Really, the corrupted stalker sphere is a new creature because of the new race and the completely new look, the only thing that is like the uncorrupted stalker sphere is the round shape. Cdog333 (talk) 00:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :It is NOT a new creature it is something me and chimera both agree on. It's just been upgraded by the Choten doesn't mean it's a totally different creature just, a upgraded version so no it's not. For example if a creature evolves does it mean that it's a new creature no. Ray422 (talk) 00:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Some creatures gained Civilizations and/or races but they are still the same otherwise see:Panopter, and Impalicus. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Favor I'd like you to upload a better image for the Cloak of Dark Illusion if you can. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you mean, I was thinking the same thing there are definitely some good shots of it the new episode. I'll try and add it. Ray422 (talk) 20:41, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem and one more thing Firebreather keeps on deleting all the comments. Ray422 (talk) 21:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm well aware and have given him a warning that if he does again I will punish him. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank You!. Ray422 (talk) 21:19, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Issue Just so you know, the images you've uploaded have all asked what should they be opened with when I click the See full size image option. You may want to look into that because that's not something that should happen. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try and re upload them. Ray422 (talk) 00:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::For future reference if the wiki image seems is too big compared to the size of the file you saved, that means something went wrong. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:49, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::ok. Ray422 (talk) 02:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC)‎ ::::Do you mind explaining how you save an upload images? I've noticed that this has been occurring on other wikis you contribute to and I want to get to the bottom of this so I don't have to keep re-uploading images you uploaded and I imagine that other admin will want this sorted out as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I snip the image and save it to my computer and then upload it. Ray422 (talk) 21:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Are you saving them using Paint or Photoshop? Chimera-gui (talk) 21:36, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::My library in pictures. Ray422 (talk) 21:49, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I meant are you putting them in Paint or Photoshop and saving them there? I don't save anything onto my computer, I use a flash drive instead. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I'll try saving them to paint and then upload them and the thing is I don't use flash drives but dropbox instead. Ray422 (talk) 22:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, though I suggest having a flash stick just in case. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ok. ::::::::::Chimera I found the problem. it's because I use firefox 25, so until wikia fixes the bug. I'll be using opera and chrome so it doesn't happen anymore. Ray422 (talk) 18:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::That can't be right since I use the latest version of Firefox and have never had that issue. Have you been keeping Firefox up-to-date at all. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have. I asked wikia for help this was their response "Are you using Firefox (specifically, Firefox 25)? If so, this is a known bug that our engineers are working on. If you're using another browser, or an older version, can you let me know? Thanks!" Ray422 (talk) 20:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah when I use opera or chrome it doesn't ask what I should open with, it comes up directly. Ray422 (talk) 18:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well it asked me when clicked it. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::On firefox if you click it it asks you though. If you have chrome or any other browsers, use one of them and come to wiki and click the picture it'll show up directly instead of asking you. Ray422 (talk) 20:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Except the images I've uploaded have never asked that. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I really don't know why that happens. I'll try using a flash drive and see what happens. Ray422 (talk) 20:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::It may just be your computer since it's still happening. You may want to consider not uploading images altogether until whatever is causing this is fixed. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ok. RE Kaiju Combat is not based on Pacific Rim. And yeah maybe having affiliate wikis about games were one of the companies sue another isn't a good idea but it gives some more relatable history. Bioniclezilla76 (Talk) 21:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I understand that, thank you for informing us though. Ray422 (talk) 22:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Image Request Could you please upload an image of the the visual display the Choten showed the trio in Bargain? Chimera-gui (talk) 03:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure no prob. Ray422 (talk) 20:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Example Like this. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Is it that the messages go straight down. Without having the need to put this. :: ::No, I meant when you get a notice that someone edited your talk page. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yeah I saw that. Ray422 (talk) How im geting the feeling that you dont like me.Firebreather628 (talk) 00:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :How? I've got no issues. Ray422 (talk) 01:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::For one you delete my pictures and replace them with your version especially these: Nature Mystic.png File:The Five Mystics.png Firebreather628 (talk) 23:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't want to sound rude, but your images were of low quality. So I replaced them with higher quality ones, and the fact you images were named wrongly and the type of image it was. Ray422 (talk) 00:48, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Firebreather, the preferred image format for the wiki is png with the higher the quality being better. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi there! MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 08:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 02:50, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello. Ray422 (talk) 18:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) The hell? Telanar is not a Corrupted and what was with the +36.9-? Chimera-gui (talk) 22:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I have no idea, might've been an editing error. SORRY for the mistakes. I was editing with visual editor and got kinda messed up. Ray422 (talk) 23:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It's fine, just be more careful next time. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. Heads Up Let Yami Michael handle this since Molten Stonesaur is for Quest for the Gauntlet. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:06, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Is it? I thought it was for Duel Day for May but ok. They're starting to make the cards more special edition looking. Looks good though. Ray422 (talk) 21:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::May is the start of the new block, that's why the card didn't have Y2PRM on it. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh ok, thanks for the info. Ray422 (talk) 21:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:33, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Anvil Block :I would suggest you check this, the name "Anvil Block" is confirmed. The actual name is not confirmed, but the codename is "Anvil." ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 02:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I added it, because Anvil is a code term but it's real term has yet to be released. Ray422 (talk) 23:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Artwork :Ray please tell me How are you finding all this art? --Kyurem147 (talk) 04:49, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Its just from the Kaijudo facebook. Nothing special. Yami Michael 15:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::As Micheal said the artwork were released on Facebook for the new card art for some of the creatures and spells and Kyreum please remember next time to create a new section when leaving a new message. Ray422 (talk) 15:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Headsup :I want you to know that because of Tooltip, I'd like card images to not have negative space in the corners. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:49, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I sent my reasoning on your page. I need some help, don't worry I notcied the tooltip thing, that's why I'm trying to fix my saving issues. Ray422 (talk) 00:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Stop Please do not upload anything else from Facebook, there have been caching issues recently and I would rather have good quality images from the start. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. I'll just do the cardtables. Ray422 (talk) 00:26, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I can handle card images since I need to update this anyway. Just focus on making tables, thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:05, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Source? Where did you find Tide Angler and Photon Weaver? Chimera-gui (talk) 22:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :They were on Facebook. Someone named Christopher Brian Margraves spoiled them and several others. ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 23:33, May 11, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah tha got guy spoiled tons and I added them but for those 2 the text were way to small and they were vanilla. Ray422 (talk) 00:45, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Teen Titans Go! wikia Hello, as you may know, you do not have much activity on the Teen Titans Go! wiki anymore. I am a currently the only chat moderator on the wiki as of now, and there are no active admins watching the wiki. I come here to let you know there has been a user "advertising another wiki" on a lot of people's walls on the activity page. The user is Fire Guy 888, and looking at his contributions, he does not seem to be helping or editing much for the wiki. The only use he is getting out of the wiki is if its a social site, most if not all his edits are either comments on old talk pages, or useless messages on walls (such as mine). I think it would be for the best if you could ban him temporarily, due to his advertising and excessive comments on the wikia. Please let me know how you feel. Thanks. 23:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry I've seen what he has done. I have given him warnings before, but it seems like he's still doing it, I'll talk to him and see what happens. If he doesn't than I'll consider giving him a ban. Ray422 (talk) 11:28, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Teen Titans Go! wikia homepage/admin Hi, I know its been awhile but thank you for warning that user, I believe it helped a lot. I come here because on the Go! wiki someone has pointed out how the homepage is old and needs updated. The latest episode has it as "Real Magic" when it should be ''Money Grandma", and the next episode currently says "Puppets, Whaaaaat?", when it needs to be "I See You". '' If you could go ahead and update that please, I would greatly appreciate it. Here is a link to the homepage. http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go!_Wiki I also wanted to bring up the subject of admins. The only "official" current admin is Sdstig, and he has been in-active since he last talked to me. Which I believe was little over a month ago. So the wiki has no way of banning vandals or updating pages such as the homepage. Sdstig wanted to make me an admin as it says in this thread, but I settled for a chat moderator at the time. http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19102 If it would make things easier, I would not mind helping the wiki out further than I already am, rather than having to come to you and keep asking for favours. I feel like now is the time for some extra help, and if I could contact Sdstig I would but he hasn't replied to any messages on his wall for awhile. If you want to come back to the wiki and help more that would be great, because you're the only one right now that I can contact. I would hate to file a request out of "admin in-activity", I don't really fancy becoming an admin, but I would love to help things out over there. A user or two have been mentioning the wiki has no admins and I fear a little that may file the complaint. Sorry for the long message, but please let me know how you feel on all of this. Thank you. 18:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow, I see you went ahead and made me an admin over there! I wasn't entirely expecting that, but thank you so much for that! I'll do my best, and will do what I can to make sure everything is good over there. It wouldn't hurt to see you once in awhile though! Thanks again for your help, and please don't be a stranger! :) 20:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure no problem Just next time remember to start a new section when asking different questions. DOn't worry I'm still around if you need help. :) Ray422 (talk) 22:02, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Advice? Hi! When you say start a new section hopefully this is what you meant right? Anyway, I was just curious if you had any advice for me or a page to reference to make sure I am doing my duty to my full capabilities. I also didn't know how to make one of those customized wall greetings where it says "Hi welcome to the wiki, thank you for editing the Robin page" or however it goes. I think that's all I had to ask for now, but anything you can tell me would be greatly appreciated. Take your time on replying, there is no rush for anything, this is just for whenever you get a chance to wing man me a little. 00:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, was kind of busy. My advice for being an admin would be always be involved with community, make sure there's no vandalism occurring, trying to keep pages at their best and be productive. I kind of made the mistake of not being active. And yeah if there's any way to spice up the wiki then do it because it'll attract new users. And I'll be there if you need help. And the "Hi welcome to the wiki, thank you for editing the Robin page" it's default message by wikia. You don't personally do it, the wiki does it automatically to a new user. Ray422 (talk) 02:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Follow up/Question. Oops, I didn't see your reply to my last message until recently, I'm sorry. For whatever reason wikia does not notify me when someone replies to my message on here? Oh well, anyway, thanks for the advice! I think I have the vandal/being part of the community part okay for now. However, the "Hi welcome to the wiki" message I'm having trouble with :/ Are you sure its automatic? Because I'm seeing a few users on the TTG wiki who haven't received one, and regular users like the ones below are leaving the "Welcome to wikia" themselves now. I kind of don't want them doing that, but since they haven't been greeted automatically I'm not sure what to do? Here are a couple examples of users not being automatically greeted. http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:RangerLauren http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:BBRae I'm just confused why they haven't gotten one yet? They have edits, shouldn't they of gotten one as soon as they edited something? 21:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea why this is occuring, you might want to ask wikia. Ray422 (talk)Ray422 Okay, I went ahead contacted them, and there is a problem with the tool on the Wikia. It should be fixed by them soon. (Sorry on the lateness again). 21:58, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Please update the gallery list for Vortex, I'll upload the images myself. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Sue no problem. Will do it. Ray422 (talk)Ray422 Long time no see! Hi, been awhile huh? How are you and things? I mainly wanted to ask your opinion on bureaucrats. I think you're the only one left on the TTG Wiki, do you think it would be okay if I could join that group? If not, that's okay, I spend a lot of time on the Wiki, so I thought it would be okay to ask. Ripto22475 (talk) 15:23, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Dude it's so weird, I had a dejavu. I just went to your profile in teen titans go wiki and then as soon as I do I got your message on this wiki. Kinda weird. You pretty active and your a good admin, I will give you bureaucratic rights. You deserve it. Ray422 (talk) 20:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh did you? Guess it was a sign then or something! But hey thank you, you're the only one around that's reachable, and I'm glad I could come to you. I really appreciate it. Are you on any other Wiki's? If you need some help, I'll be more than glad to assist. Ripto22475 (talk) 21:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I want to edit on some wikis but now a days, Ihave son much work I never have time to eidt. Thanks for the offer. Ray422 (talk) 21:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can totally understand that. It's very time consuming being on Wiki's. And real life must go on. If you ever do come back to a Wiki, I'll keep my offer! I love helping out and learning. What kind of work do you do if it's okay to ask? Ripto22475 (talk) 23:57, March 2, 2015 (UTC) First year college, and I work in between when I don't have classes. I know it's weird that a collge kid edits on wikis. Get that a lot. Lol. Ray422 (talk) 18:03, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Not at all lol, I'm in the same boat as you. I'm taking some courses as well. It's insanely hard to fit everything in when you have school and work going on. But that's really good to hear you're out being productive. But I learned a lot here! Computing coding, HTML, and communicating with people. It's all a learning experience. You're friends with Sdstig aren't you? Is he still in school too? Ripto22475 (talk) 22:03, March 7, 2015 (UTC)